1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display; in particular, a liquid crystal display with a simplified and miniaturized rotary assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As liquid crystal displays have recently been improved in low-voltage operation, low power consumption, and thickness, the displays are widely used as AV devices, OA devices, or household appliances as well as television receivers or monitors.
FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b show a conventional liquid crystal display 10. The liquid crystal display 10 comprises a displayer 11, a base 14, a support 15, and a rotary shaft 16.
The displayer 11 comprises a liquid crystal panel 111, a front bezel 112, and a rear frame 113. The rear frame 113 is connected to the support 15 via the rotary shaft 16. The support 15 is disposed on the base 14 in a rotatable manner.
As stated above, the displayer 11 is connected to the base 14 via the rotary shaft 16 and the support 15. Thus, the displayer 11 can rotate around an X axis and a Y axis as shown in FIG. 1a. However, the structure of the base 14, the support 15, and the rotary shaft 16 is complicated, and the assembly between these elements is also complicated. Thus, the manufactory process of the conventional liquid crystal display 10 is very complicated.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned liquid crystal display, the invention provides a liquid crystal display with a simplified and miniaturized rotary assembly to simplify the manufactory process.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a rotary assembly adapted for a liquid crystal display at a low cost.
Accordingly, the invention provides a liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display comprises a displayer, a no hinge, a first rotating member, a base, and a second rotating member. The hinge is connected to the displayer, and disposed on the first rotating member. The first rotating member is disposed on the base. The second rotating member is disposed on the base in a manner such that the second rotating member and the first rotating member rotate together.
In a preferred embodiment, the base includes a first concave portion for receiving the first rotating member.
Furthermore, the first rotating member includes a step portion located in the first concave portion, and the base includes a second concave portion for receiving the second rotating member, opposite to the first concave portion.
In another preferred embodiment, the second rotating member includes a cambered surface abutting on the base to linearly contacting with the base.
In another preferred embodiment, the liquid crystal display further comprises a bolt for connecting the first rotating member and the second rotating member so that the second rotating member and the first rotating member rotate together.
Furthermore, the base includes a hollow portion, the first rotating member includes a screw hole, and the second rotating member includes a through hole corresponding to the screw hole, whereby the bolt is screwed to the screw hole through the through hole to combine the first rotating member and the second rotating member.
In another preferred embodiment, the base, the first rotating member, and the second rotating member are made of metal respectively.
In another preferred embodiment, this invention provides a rotary unit for a liquid crystal display, including a displayer and a hinge. The rotary unit comprises a base, a first rotating member, and a second rotating member. The first rotating member disposed in the base in a rotatable manner is connected to the displayer via the hinge. The second rotating member is disposed in the base in a manner such that the second rotating member and the first rotating member rotate together.
In another preferred embodiment, this invention provides a rotary assembly. The rotary assembly comprises a base, a first rotating member, a second rotating member, and a hinge. The first rotating member is disposed in the base in a rotatable manner. The second rotating member is disposed in the base in a manner such that the second rotating member and the first rotating member rotate together. The hinge is disposed on the first rotating member.